metallicaroxfandomcom-20200214-history
James Hetfield
James Hetfield (Born August 3 1963) is Vocalist and Rthym Guitarist for Metallica. Childhood Days Hetfield was born August 3, 1963.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_hetfield#cite_note-autogenerated2-1] He is of German, English, Irish and Scottish descent. He has two older half-brothers from his mother's first marriage and one younger sister. He attended Downey High School his freshman and sophomore years. His father, Virgil, was a truck driver who left the family when Hetfield was young. His mother, Cynthia, was a light opera singer. The two divorced in 1976. Virgil and Cynthia were very strict Christian Scientists, and in accordance with their beliefs, Hetfield's parents strongly disapproved of medicine or any other medical treatment and remained loyal to their faith even as Cynthia was dying from cancer. This upbringing became the inspiration for many of Hetfield's lyrics later in his career with Metallica, such as songs like "The God That Failed". Cynthia Hetfield died of cancer in 1979 when James was 16 years old. After the death of his mother, Hetfield went to live with his older half-brother David. Virgil died in late 1996, during Metallica's Load tour The Founding of Metallica James co-founded in October 1981 when he met Lars Ulrich after Hetfield saw an add in the paper by Lars saying he was searching for bandmates. James has written most Metallica songs Personal Life When he is not writing, singing or playing, Hetfield engages in a variety of outdoor activities including hunting, skateboarding, snowboarding, water and jet-skiing; sketching, working in his garage customizing cars and motorcycles, watching his favorite football team the Oakland Raiders, and going to hot-rod shows. He also collects vintage guitars — particularly those from 1963 — and enjoys working on classic Automobiles. Among his favorites are a '74 Chevy Nova, which he helped restore, and "The Beast", an all-terrain fourwheel tyre blazer. He put his 1968 Cherolet Camero up for sale on eBay, with the proceeds going to a Music for Schools program The car was used in the video for "I Disappear" and was given to him as a gift upon the video's completion. Years later, James donated the car to the Hard Rock Cafe which is featured in the movie Hard Rock Treasures. "Slowburn," his 1936 Auburn boat tail speedster won the 2010 Goodguys West Coast Custom of the Year. Hetfield has a number of Tatoos, including one which shows flames encasing four cards, – ace (1), 9, 6 and 3 – representing the year of his birth, and the words "Cape Diem" ("seize the day", also part of the title of the track "Carpe Diem Baby" of ReLoad). The flames from the tattoo are in reference to the pyrotechnic accident which he suffered in 1992 during a concert in Montréal, Canada. He has tattooed an 'M' on his right hand which stands for "Metallica" and 'F' on his left hand which stands for "Francesca". He also has some Christian tattoos, including crosses and one of Jesus in his right arm. He has a tattoo of two razors forming the Straight Edge X on his left wrist. Aside from these pursuits, Hetfield says he is often happiest spending time with his wife Francesca and their three children: Cali (b. June 13, 1998), Castor (b. May 18, 2000), and Marcella (b. January 17, 2002). Hetfield married his wife Francesca Tomasi on August 17, 1997. During an interview on NPR's Fresh Air, Hetfield stated that his wife had helped him to mature and learn to deal with his anger issues more constructively, explaining that after they met, his destructive tendencies embarrassed both of them. He is also sober and has been since undergoing a Rehab program in 2002 (documented in the film Some Kind Of Monster), maintaining total abstinence from alcohol. In a 2010 interview with So What!, the official magazine of Metallica's fan club, Hetfield stated that he is a "reborn Straight Edge The first single he ever bought was "Sweet Home Alabama" by Lynard Skynard. He and his family currently reside in Main Country California, north of San Francico . He was featured in a documentary, called Absent, directed by Justin Hunt, which takes a look at the effects of absent fathers on their children and the "father wound" that they leave behind. Hetfield and Hunt were interviewed about the film by Fox News Channel's Fox and Friends program on March 30, 2011. Hetfield has expressed his disdain for politics and celebrities who "soapbox their opinions," stating that, "For us, people are people — you should all have your own opinion." In 2007, Metallica performed at London's Live Earth concert. When James was asked for his thoughts on climate change, he responded by saying, "I really avoided the press around the Live Earth day. I didn't quite agree with what was going on there. Politics drive me crazy, and I don't like talking politics. Politics get in the way of things; they get in the way of getting things done, and getting our music across is what we wanna do — we don't wanna cloud it with 'Democrat, Republican,' whatever. Our philosophy is 'think for yourself' at the end of the day — do what you think feels right. I really believe that humans will survive. I have a lot of faith in mankind that we will overcome and adapt — whatever it is; whether it's man-made or God-made, or Earth/Mother Nature — we have a lot of smart people on this planet that will make something good out of bad." Gallery j mic.jpg j toy.jpg|James 3D Drawing james 12.jpg james and family.jpg|James Hetfield and his family james g.jpg young james.jpg|James Hetfield as a kid jgh.jpg|James in Guitar Hero: Metallica j pray.jpg|James praying to his father 1996 Category:Band Members